Shadow Vile Figure
by MPOV
Summary: Satan has failed yet another battle against the Christians. (He'll never win any battles anyway) So he decides to create the most terrifying creature Earth has ever seen.
1. SVF is born

The Devil has lost every battle against the Christians and their leader, God. The Devil hasn't come up with a single plan that could defeat the Christians. (Like he will think of any good plans.) Then one day, he thought of his best plan yet.

"I shall create the most terrifying demon in existence!" The Devil exclaimed. "I just need a lot of dark magic."

So, he got to work making his new creation, and within a matter of minutes, his creation was complete.

"Perfect! He shall be named... um... Shadow Vile Figure! Ha ha ha ha ha!" The Devil cheered.

Shadow Vile Figure sits up from a table he was lying down on and climbs off.

"Are you my creator?" he asked.

"Yes! Now, go down to Earth and stop those Christians!" The Devil demanded.

"Fine, whatever." Shadow Vile Figure climbed through a window and flew down to Earth. When he got to Earth, he started causing tons of chaos and mayhem. He robbed a bank and broke down some traffic lights. Then, Jesus came down to Earth and landed on the ground right behind Shadow Vile Figure.

"Why do you do such things to the poor and innocent?" Jesus asked.

"I was ordered to by the Devil." Shadow replied.

"With the help of God, I shall heal you and you shall become pure again!" After Jesus said those words, Shadow's eyes became just like a human's and he saw the world differently than before.

"I shall stop Satan once and for all!" Shadow yelled. So, he flew back to Hell and slammed Hell's gates open and busted through Satan's doors.

"What in the world?! Shadow Vile Figure? What has gotten into you?" Satan asked.

"I know what you've been up to, Satan. And you're not getting away with it again!" Shadow yelled. He enforced his claws and charged at Satan and clawed his back. Satan grabs a pitchfork and throws it at Shadow and Shadow jumps over it and kicks Satan in the face. Satan punches Shadow in the face and Shadow headbutts Satan. Satan then falls over and passes out.

"Not much of a fighter are you? Well, time to see what else I can do, back down on Earth. I had just realized, I'm Satan's only human-like demon! I really need to get myself under control." Shadow flies back down to Earth and lands in front of a billboard that says: "Welcome to New York."

"Looks like this is my first stop. New York! The best home for a guy like me to enter. I've got to check it out!" Shadow walks passed the billboard and walks up to the first person that came in his path and he greeted himself.

"Hey there. My name is..." Before Shadow could finish the person ran off screaming.

"It's not like in the movies where I just kill you for no good reason!" Shadow yells. "People are so easily scared these days. It's ridiculous."

Shadow then started running and went past a few buildings and came up to a high school.

"Hamilton High, huh? I supposedly wonder if they allow 'special' people in there." Shadow walks inside and everyone stopped and stared for a moment.

"You're surprised to see me, aren't you?" Shadow said. Everyone freaked out and ran into the closest class rooms they could find.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then!" One girl came out of a class room and asked Shadow a question.

"Are you villainous?" The girl asked. Shadow turned around and his eyes went blank with the sight of the girl.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"My name is Veronica." She replied.

"My name is Shadow Vile Figure. SVF for short."

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"Do you want to go there?"

"What do you mean?"

"My name is Shadow. Deal with it! I can easily wipe out this school and you do not want to see me do that. Do you?"

"I'm sure you're not that evil."

SVF enforces his claws and holds them close to Veronica's face.

"Yes, I am that evil! And these can rip straight through your head like it was paper." SVF retracts his claws and flies out of the school.

"Man, there are some weird teenagers out there. Well, off to a new place!" SVF said.


	2. Back to high school

The Devil has lost every battle against the Christians and their leader, God. The Devil hasn't come up with a single plan that could defeat the Christians. (Like he will think of any good plans.) Then one day, he thought of his best plan yet.

"I shall create the most terrifying demon in existence!" The Devil exclaimed. "I just need a lot of dark magic."

So, he got to work making his new creation, and within a matter of minutes, his creation was complete.

"Perfect! He shall be named... um... Shadow Vile Figure! Ha ha ha ha ha!" The Devil cheered.

Shadow Vile Figure sits up from a table he was lying down on and climbs off.

"Are you my creator?" he asked.

"Yes! Now, go down to Earth and stop those Christians!" The Devil demanded.

"Fine, whatever." Shadow Vile Figure climbed through a window and flew down to Earth. When he got to Earth, he started causing tons of chaos and mayhem. He robbed a bank and broke down some traffic lights. Then, Jesus came down to Earth and landed on the ground right behind Shadow Vile Figure.

"Why do you do such things to the poor and innocent?" Jesus asked.

"I was ordered to by the Devil." Shadow replied.

"With the help of God, I shall heal you and you shall become pure again!" After Jesus said those words, Shadow's eyes became just like a human's and he saw the world differently than before.

"I shall stop Satan once and for all!" Shadow yelled. So, he flew back to Hell and slammed Hell's gates open and busted through Satan's doors.

"What in the world?! Shadow Vile Figure? What has gotten into you?" Satan asked.

"I know what you've been up to, Satan. And you're not getting away with it again!" Shadow yelled. He enforced his claws and charged at Satan and clawed his back. Satan grabs a pitchfork and throws it at Shadow and Shadow jumps over it and kicks Satan in the face. Satan punches Shadow in the face and Shadow headbutts Satan. Satan then falls over and passes out.

"Not much of a fighter are you? Well, time to see what else I can do, back down on Earth. I had just realized, I'm Satan's only human-like demon! I really need to get myself under control." Shadow flies back down to Earth and lands in front of a billboard that says: "Welcome to New York."

"Looks like this is my first stop. New York! The best home for a guy like me to enter. I've got to check it out!" Shadow walks passed the billboard and walks up to the first person that came in his path and he greeted himself.

"Hey there. My name is..." Before Shadow could finish the person ran off screaming.

"It's not like in the movies where I just kill you for no good reason!" Shadow yells. "People are so easily scared these days. It's ridiculous."

Shadow then started running and went past a few buildings and came up to a high school.

"Hamilton High, huh? I supposedly wonder if they allow 'special' people in there." Shadow walks inside and everyone stopped and stared for a moment.

"You're surprised to see me, aren't you?" Shadow said. Everyone freaked out and ran into the closest class rooms they could find.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then!" One girl came out of a class room and asked Shadow a question.

"Are you villainous?" The girl asked. Shadow turned around and his eyes went blank with the sight of the girl.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"My name is Veronica." She replied.

"My name is Shadow Vile Figure. SVF for short."

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"Do you want to go there?"

"What do you mean?"

"My name is Shadow. Deal with it! I can easily wipe out this school and you do not want to see me do that. Do you?"

"I'm sure you're not that evil."

SVF enforces his claws and holds them close to Veronica's face.

"Yes, I am that evil! And these can rip straight through your head like it was paper." SVF retracts his claws and flies out of the school.

"Man, there are some weird teenagers out there. Well, off to a new place!" SVF said.

SVF continues to fly to a new place and decides to stop at a restaurant called "Salsa, it's beautiful."

"Some name for a Mexican restaurant. Hopefully they were expecting a critic because I'm going to put this place out of business!" SVF said.

So, SVF walks into the restaurant and walks up to the order station. The worker at the station had a look of terror on his face.

"How's business?" SVF asked. The worker ran off screaming. "That was a predictably bad answer."

SVF walks over to the pick up station and grabs a pepper shaker, snaps it open, and dumps all of the spices in his mouth and burps out flames, that nearly hit the fire alarm.

"Ugh, excuse me. I'd best be heading off then! I'll be back." SVF said, looking at all of the terrified faces in the restaurant.

"Now, about that high school that I stopped at earlier. I think I got off on a bad start, so, let's see if there's still room for one more student to enroll."


End file.
